


Motherfucker

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [43]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex freaks out after learning that Katja is a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherfucker

Tin Can could sense his rider’s distress even before she entered the stables where he was pretending to sleep.

“I can’t believe it, Tin Can,” said Alex, closing the stall door behind her and sitting against the wall. Her fingers scraped through her hair, and Tin Can reached down and snagged her hat before it could fall and get lost in the hay.

“Can’t believe what? That you’re sleeping with your destined enemy?” said Tin Can.

“No, that I’m sleeping with a mother!” said Alex. She sighed. “Guess that sounds kinda stupid, huh?”

“Yes,” said Tin Can. “Of all the things for you to fret over. You’re a strange one.”

“You’re a talking horse,” said Alex.

“I talk in your mind,” Tin Can corrected. “And the minds of others now. Strange, how our bond grows.”

“Well, whatever. But I’m a motherfucker,” said Alex.

“Oh please, you were going to be one someday anyway,” said Tin Can. “Still going to be one. Your thoughts are very loud.”

“At least you’re not picking on me about that,” said Alex.

“Not after what she told you,” said Tin Can. “By the way, aren’t you at all worried about the fact that you’ve been beating up your kind-of son?”

“Yes! He’s her son and I’ve been killing him and I don’t know how she can forgive me,” said Alex. “Apart from the fact that she loves me.”

“I know that she does,” said Tin Can. “I wasn’t sure at first, but she went through so much to be with you now.”

“Then why don’t you talk to her?” asked Alex.

“I trust that she will not hurt you, but she did threaten to kill me.”

“Oh, will you get over that! It was years ago!”

“I’ll get over it when you get over her being a mother,” said Tin Can. Alex got up with a frustrated growl and began to pace in front of him. He watched her, moving his head along with her pacing.

“But she’s… she looks so good,” said Alex. “I’ve seen her naked-“

“Ew.”

“Shut up. Anyway, I’ve seen her naked and she doesn’t have any stretch marks or anything.”

“She’s been destroyed countless times since then,” said Tin Can. “She had to rebuild her body when she came back from Pandoria.”

“How do you know that?” asked Alex, halting her pacing to look at him.

“It was in one of those books that you read about the Generals,” said Tin Can. “Pandoria destroys their physical forms.”

“You’d think that hell would be nice to demons,” said Alex. “But Mr Sands had to rebuild himself too.”

“The Generals were not natives of Pandoria. They became Generals through Garnok’s magic. Stop pacing or I’ll throw up on you.”

“Horses can’t throw up, genius.” Pace pace pace.

“No, but they can do this,” said Tin Can, and licked her face. Alex squawked in surprise and glared at him, wiping her face with her shirt.

“Gross,” said Alex. “Ass.”

“I am a pony.”

“You know what I mean.” Alex stopped pacing and instead leaned on her pony. Tin Can felt her thoughts returning to the same pacing that her legs had just been doing.

“Katja is clearly upset about her son being turned into a mindless soldier. Perhaps seeing him die is a relief to her. She would rather see him dead than a monster.”

“I guess,” said Alex. She rubbed Tin Can’s side and watched dust glitter in the sunlight. “When was the last time I groomed you?”

“You’ve been neglecting me because of her. The demon will kill me through lack of grooming,” said Tin Can, adding a dramatic flair to his voice.

“Nobody ever died due to a lack of a brush,” said Alex.

“Hmm, true. Sabine is still alive, after all.” Alex laughed at Tin Can’s joke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Sorry to come here to vent at you,” said Alex. “I should take you out for a ride or something.”

“It will clear your mind,” said Tin Can. He snorted as he caught a glimpse of the dark horse over in the corner stall. “And perhaps she can take Stalker for a ride as well. He has been cooped up for far too long.”

“I guess that’s one advantage of her not really doing anything,” said Alex. “Nobody will look twice at a white-clad person on a dark horse, they’ll all be looking for a red rider.”

“True,” said Tin Can. “Go and invite your girlfriend on a trail ride, I’ll wait here.”

“That’s the first time you’ve called her that,” said Alex. “You must be warming to her.” Tin Can snorted.

“No, I just know that you love her too much to let her go,” said Tin Can. He pushed her towards the stall door with his nose. “Gooo, I’m bored just standing here.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” said Alex. She laughed as she left the stable, feeling considerably lighter.


End file.
